


Never over it

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get over it”</p>
<p>“How’d you get over it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never over it

_“Get over it”_

_“How’d you get over it?”_

You’ve been hearing those words since you were fifteen and each time you hear those words it’s like a knife cutting into your heart.

You’ve never gotten over it and you never can.

You still remember begging and pleading for them not do it and the agony when they ignored you and violated your body.

You remember the second night in the hospital with your father leaning over your bed telling you that you’ll get over this; it makes you want to scream at him.

How will you get over something so barbaric?

 Something was taken from you, something that should’ve been your choice if you wanted to give it to someone or if you wanted to keep it forever.

“ _I understand”_

_“How could_ you _ever understand?”_

The words hurt like a million knives digging into your flesh, it wouldn’t be the last you would hear them.

You hear those words twice years later when one of your best friends goes through the same thing you did.

You want to tell them so badly but something always keeps you from opening your mouth.

You leave the room, tears threatening to fall but still you keep quiet until you reach your own room, where you rage and sob and scream until finally sweet darkness overpowers you and you fall into unconsciousness.

_“How dare you say that?!”_

_“Because that was me once!”_

You freeze at the exclamation that finally passed your lips and you look up at his face and flinch at the shock and sympathy in his eyes.

You tense up waiting for him to ask how you got over it, but it never comes.

You are wrapped in a warm embrace, you are hugged tightly and it feels foreign, you’ve never been hugged like this when you would someone your secret.

Your body trembles and you let go of all the hurt you’ve been through since you were fifteen.

Ugly sobs escape your chest as you bury your face into his chest and instead of pushing you away he just holds you tighter whispering soft assurances but never do those dreaded words leave his lips.

_You think to yourself that maybe everything will be alright, you may never get over what happened but that’s okay, you_ survived _and became a part of something great._


End file.
